36 - The Transfer
by Bluebird0032
Summary: Marshal Anker arrives in town with news of Ned's promotion... and transfer. — Rated K plus for intense situations. — Please comment preferred story length.


_**The Transfer**_

Mark finished congratulating Tom and Marissa and scanned the room, looking for his wife. Seeing Milly, Lucas, and Micah at a table with his children and sister, Mark made his way towards them.

"Have any of you seen my wife?"

"Not since the ceremony," Lucas replied. "Did you check the kitchen?"

"No, and she better not be in there…"

Mark heard his Ma chuckling as he walked away. He navigated his way through the wedding guests and made his way to the kitchen where he found Cassie doing the dishes. Coming up behind his wife, Mark wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear.

"You shouldn't be back here."

Cassie turned around in Mark's arms and gave him a kiss, gently smiling.

"I'm fine."

"Doc said to take it easy, you're going to wear yourself out."

"And it's much more relaxing to be in here than out there around the crowds of people."

Mark moved to Cassie's side and began helping her with the dishes.

"...You seemed apprehensive during the ceremony," Cassie commented. "Is everything alright?"

"Just worried about you."

"I fainted, that's all. Like Doc said, I need to eat a little more and I'll be fine."

"Just promise me you'll let me know if you start not feeling well again."

Cassie smiled and reached up to give Mark a kiss on the cheek.

"I will." Cassie handed Mark another bowl to rinse before asking, "...Are you sure nothing else is bothering you?"

"...Guess I am a little worried about getting all the cattle branding done, what with Pa filling in for Uncle Johnny. But it'll all work itself out, I'm sure."

"When do Lou and Johnny get back?"

"I think the end of next week some time."

Cassie could hear a tinge of hesitancy in her husband's voice.

"...Do you wish we would have accepted their invitation and gone with them?"

"No… I don't want to go back again without Pa. He promised we would go when the time is right, but I know he's not ready to go back just yet. One day. Besides, Pa wouldn't have been able to keep up with the ranch and helping Ned out if we had gone."

"...Before we leave town today, would you mind if we visited Ma?"

Mark took another dish from his wife and gave her a kiss.

"I'll ask Ma and Pa to watch the boys and we'll head over there before the next wave of dishes comes through."

Mark headed back out to the hotel restaurant turned reception hall and walked up to his parents' table.

"Cass and I are going to take a walk, would you mind watching the boys for a while longer?"

"Of course not," Milly replied.

"Thanks."

Mark returned to the kitchen and took his wife's hand before they left the hotel through the back door. They walked to the cemetery and finally stopped in front of Catherine's grave. They silently stood there for a long while before Cassie turned to her husband.

"...Mark, do you mind if I ask you about your mother?"

Mark shook his head and gave his wife's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Do you remember her much?"

"...Not a lot… but some things. I mostly remember the way she made me feel… and what I felt after she was gone."

"...I feel selfish sometimes, wishing for more time when I know… you only had a few years with yours."

"No, Cass." Mark put an arm around his wife and pulled her close. "No matter how much time you have, you'll always wish you had more. Mothers hold a special place in our hearts… and when they've passed on… they take a piece of our hearts with them. How much time you've had with them doesn't change that."

Cassie suddenly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Aunt Molly… we never wrote Aunt Molly and Grandpa…"

"Ned did," Mark assured. "I asked him if we needed to write the family and he said that he wrote both sides of the family to let them know what had happened."

"I can't believe I didn't think about it until now…"

"It's alright, you've had a lot going on. ...When I thought Pa died I didn't even give much thought to writing the rest of the family."

"The circumstances were a little different, though."

"The important thing is that Ned took care of it."

"...Do you ever… ever wonder about my Pa and DeFord? ...Do you ever question… that maybe…"

"They're still alive?"

Cassie nodded.

"I've struggled with it… but Micah and Ned wouldn't have lied to us. ...You also got to see them dead."

"I know, it's just…"

"Hard, I know. We thought DeFord was dead once… but they're both dead and buried, for sure."

"...I wish Ma would've made it just a little longer… that she would've had one last Christmas… that she would've been there for Matthew's birth…"

"One day we'll get to see her again. ...Until then, we'll always have the memories to share with our children, of both their grandmothers now in heaven."

Mark suddenly felt Cassie grab his arm.

"Cass, are you alright?"

"...I'm just getting a little light headed again."

"Let's get the boys and head home."

"No, I'm fine, really…"

Mark could see a little bit of color draining from his wife's face.

"No, you're not. Have you eaten anything since we were at Doc's this morning?"

"...I was going to eat when I finished the dishes."

"You should've said something. Come on."

Mark and Cassie started to walk back to the hotel. Halfway there, Mark realized how weak his wife was becoming and carried her the rest of the way. They came in through the back door and Mark set her in a chair in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back."

"Mark, really, I'm…"

"Stay put."

Mark went back out to the reception and got his wife a plate of food before returning to the kitchen. He sat with her until he was satisfied she had eaten enough.

"You worry too much," Cassie commented with a small smile.

"I know you too well. I'm going to get the boys and then we can head home."

"But the clean up…"

"There's enough people here."

Mark went back out and made his way towards the rest of the family.

"That was quick," Lucas commented.

"Cassie isn't feeling well, we're going to head back home."

"Did Doc say what caused her to faint this morning?"

"He said she probably wasn't eating enough. Matthew's a bigger eater than Daniel was and I don't think Cassie's been eating enough to compensate… she hasn't felt well since she gave birth."

Milly handed Matthew to Mark as she replied.

"If the two of you need anything, let us know."

"Thanks, Ma. I think just a quiet afternoon at home should do it. Daniel, lets go."

"Papa, me stay? P'ease?" Daniel asked, inching closer to his grandpa.

"No, we need to get home."

"You did say a quiet afternoon, didn't you?" Lucas chuckled. "We can keep Daniel if you want."

"You've been watching the boys most of the day, I can't-"

"We're his grandparents, it's what we're here for," Lucas chuckled. "Get your wife home and take care of her, we don't mind if Daniel stays with us."

"Thanks, Pa." Mark knelt down and addressed his son. "You behave, I don't want to hear that you caused any trouble."

Daniel nodded and threw his arms around Mark, giving him a hug goodbye.

"Love you," Mark said, giving his son a kiss on top of the head, then standing. "See you all tonight."

Mark went back to the kitchen and explained that his parents were keeping Daniel for the afternoon before they headed out to the buckboard. Once they got back home, Cassie took Matthew inside while Mark took care of the team and a few of the chores.

When Mark entered his home twenty minutes later, he found Cassie already asleep in his chair, Matthew in her arms. Mark faintly smiled before picking Matthew up, taking him to the bedroom, and laying him down in the cradle. When Mark returned to the front room he took a blanket from the couch and put it over his wife before sitting down at the table to work on the books.

Quite a while had passed before Mark noticed Cassie beginning to stir in her sleep. He ignored it at first, but then her mumbles turned more intense as she began calling out his name. He set his pencil down and crossed the room, making his way to her side, trying to gently shake her awake.

"Mark… Mark please…"

"Cassie, wake up."

"Mark… Mark!"

"Cassie," Mark called, shaking her more firmly.

"Mark…!"

Cassie woke up, gasping for breath and gripping the arm of the chair. She took a moment to get her bearings before turning towards Mark.

"...Are you alright?"

"Yes… I'm sorry," Cassie answered, shaking her head and starting to stand. "Just another dream…"

"Hey," Mark put his hands on her shoulders and encouraged her to stay down. "It's alright, you know I have them too. We can talk about it."

"...There's nothing really left to talk about."

"Cassie…"

"Really, I'm fine. They're dead, we're alive… right now that's all that matters."

Mark gave Cassie a kiss on the forehead and took her hand as she stood.

"So with everyone else at the reception," Cassie began, "What do you want for supper?"

"I don't care, what are you in the mood for?"

"That lobster we had in California was good," Cassie jested.

"Let me just run over there and order some," Mark replied with a smile. "How about I help you whip up some pork chops and fried potatoes?"

"...Sounds just about as good."

Mark and Cassie enjoyed the evening together, Matthew only waking a few times to be changed and fed. Mark, however, did notice that Cassie was beginning to tire a little earlier than normal.

"Why don't you head to bed? I'll wait up for Daniel."

"Are you sure…? I don't mind…" Cassie was interrupted by a yawn.

"I'm sure," Mark chuckled. "I'll be in as soon as I put Daniel to bed."

"Thank you, Mark." Cassie leaned forward and gave her husband a long, passionate kiss. "For everything."

Half an hour later, Mark heard the buckboard pulling into the yard. He put his Bible aside and headed out to the porch where he met Lucas.

"Thanks for keeping him," Mark said as he took a sleeping Daniel from his Pa.

"Anytime. ...Cassie feeling better?"

"Tired, but I think she'll be alright. What time do you head to town tomorrow?"

"I don't take over for Ned until three, so you get me for most of the day."

"If you need to sleep in after last night, I understand."

"I'll be fine. See you in the morning."

"Night, Pa."

Mark waved to the rest of the family before carrying his son inside. He changed Daniel into a night shirt and laid him in his crib before turning out all the lamps in the front room and heading to his own bedroom. After Mark changed, he checked on Matthew, turned down the lamps, and crawled into bed beside his wife.

**1MC1 **

"Well, I see the town is still standing," Johnny called as he stepped from the train, Peter in one arm, Madison in the other.

"There were a few close calls, but we kept it in one piece for you," Lucas replied. "How was the trip?"

"Fine, fine. Your brother said to say hello and…" Johnny gave a short laugh. "Leslie just about talked my ear off, complaining that you have yet to visit."

"Leslie?" Lucas asked in surprise. "Leslie Jenkins? She's still in Enid?"

"You can't miss her. She almost talks louder and faster than Lou when she's mad…"

"Excuse me?" Lou asked, raising her eyebrows at her husband.

"I said almost…"

Lucas laughed as Lou's Irish temper briefly flared before the fire in her eyes died down. Ignoring her husband's comment, Lou turned to Lucas.

"How did Tom and Marissa's wedding go? I was so sorry we missed it."

"Went off without a hitch and Helen and Laura saw to it that the hotel was put back in order afterwards."

"Are they back from their honeymoon yet?"

"They decided to wait until after the cattle sold… Tom's pretty busy right now with the herd."

"Speaking of which," Johnny began, "I'm sure you helping out in town has put you and Mark behind plenty. I can come out for a few mornings this week and give you a hand with the calves."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it. Usually I'd say not to worry about it, but…"

"I know how busy things get during calving season. I'll be out Wednesday morning."

"Well I better let you all get going so you can settle in back home before you get bombarded with townsfolk. You need to come over for supper some time this week, though."

"Thanks, we'll let you know," Johnny replied, shaking his brother-in-law's hand.

Lucas continued to greet passengers as they came off the train. He gave several of them directions to the hotel, the boarding house, and one or two asked for directions to the saloon.

As he had finished helping another couple, Lucas suddenly saw Marshal Anker stepping off the train. He started to call out to him, but was caught by another passenger.

"Excuse me, deputy?"

"How can I help you, ma'am?"

"I was wondering if you could direct me to Tom Birch's place, I…" The woman suddenly stopped and stared at him. "...Lucas? Lucas McCain?"

"I'm sorry, I… Hazel Birch! I never thought I'd see you again! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard my brother got married. I couldn't make the wedding, but I figured I might as well still come for a visit. My, it's been such a long time… how's the boy? Mark, isn't it?"

"It's Mark alright, he's just not much of a boy anymore… has two sons of his own."

"Little Mark, married? My, oh my… it really has been a long time! That big brother of mine behaving like he should be?"

"He's behaving," Lucas chuckled. "Worked for me for a while before getting a spread of his own, and now, finally settling down."

"He wrote me and told me about how you've helped him. Lucas, I really can't thank you enough. Thank you for sticking by him, Lucas."

"What are old friends for?" Lucas reached for her bag as he went on, "I can take you over to Tom's if you would like?"

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble…"

"No trouble at all, I'll borrow a buggy from Nils and drive you over there."

"Are you sure?"

"It's no problem."

Lucas walked Miss Birch over to the livery and saw about borrowing a buggy from Nils before driving Hazel to her brother's. As Lucas brought the carriage to a stop, Marissa and Tom both came out of the house.

"Hazel!" Tom ran down the porch stairs and helped his sister down. "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure my brother is behaving," Hazel teased. "I hear you went and tricked some woman into becoming your wife."

"There was no trickery involved, I assure you," Marissa chuckled as she came down the porch steps.

"Sis, this is my wife, Marissa. Marissa, my little sister, Hazel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Marissa remarked with a smile.

"Tom, it's no wonder you didn't write about her… I wouldn't have believed you would have gotten such a woman to fall in love with you."

"Are you staying long?" Tom asked.

"We'll see, I don't have any pressing matters at home… at the moment, anyway."

"I'll have a room set up for you in no time," Marissa said.

"Oh, no… I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Nonsense, you're family."

"But you just got married, I-"

"You are a sister-in-law I would like to get to know! Tom doesn't tell me enough about his family. Come on in, I'll fix some tea."

Tom and Lucas watched as the two women went inside.

"They sure took a liking to each other," Lucas commented.

"You know Marissa, she's never met a stranger. Thanks for bringing Hazel out."

"No problem. I'll see you later, Tom."

Lucas headed to town and returned the buggy to Nils. He walked back to the office and saw Ned at his desk, filling out reports.

"...Do you have any idea why your boss is here?"

"My boss?" Ned asked without looking up.

"I saw Anker getting off the train today."

Ned stopped writing and slowly looked up at Lucas, letting his pencil drop to the desk.

"Marshal Anker is here? In North Fork?"

Lucas nodded his head before voicing a reply.

"So I'm assuming you don't know why he's here?"

"No… but whatever the reason, it can't be good. The man doesn't make social calls."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Do you have any idea where he went?"

"No, I got distracted with another passenger."

"Guess we're going to have to wait and see, then."

It was a long afternoon as both men waited for the marshal to stop by the office. Anker still hadn't shown up by the time Lucas was supposed to be headed back home. He said goodbye to Ned and rode to the ranch, the idea of Anker being in town gnawing at him.

Over supper that evening, as much as Lucas tried to hide it, Mark noticed that something was bothering his Pa. He planned to help Lucas with the barn chores and talk to him about it, but Micah insisted on lending a hand. As they were all headed back inside, Mark suddenly turned to Lucas.

"Pa, can you look at my rifle? I took a shot today and something wasn't right."

"Sure. Micah, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Mark and Lucas walked a little ways from the house before Mark handed Lucas his rifle. Lucas took a shot and examined the rifle before finding the problem.

"Your firing pin is bent."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know?"

"Micah's family, but… by the way you were acting at supper… I just wasn't sure if you would want to talk with him around."

Lucas nodded and sighed as he handed the rifle back to his son.

"...Do you know why Marshal Anker is in town?"

"...Dawson's in town? When did he arrive?"

"This afternoon, I saw him get off the train. So you don't know why he's here? He hasn't been in contact with you?"

"No, not since I got paid for the assignment in Pennsylvania. ...What do you think he wants?"

"I wish I knew…"

"...Something has to be the matter… he doesn't show up just to visit."

"...There was your twentieth birthday…"

"Even then he had come out to talk to Cassie and me about some of the criminals connected to DeFord's case. No… something's wrong."

"Maybe he just has marshal business to discuss with Ned. After all, Micah's not there to look over all of his paperwork anymore."

"I pray that's all."

**2MC2**

Ned walked inside his home and was surprised to see Marshal Anker waiting for him in the sitting room.

"Marshal," Ned hesitantly greeted.

"No need to deal in formalities, Ned," Anker replied as he stood and shook the deputy's hand. "You looked surprised."

"...With all due respect, sir, I wasn't expecting you to show up at my house. I've been waiting all day at the office for you."

"I wasn't aware that you knew I was in town."

"Lucas met the train today and saw you get off."

"Lucas met the train?"

"He's been helping out since Johnny got put out of commission. ...You did get that report, didn't you?"

"Yes, I saw it. How is he doing?"

"He's made a good recovery, starts back at the office tomorrow."

"Good, good. How are Mark and Cassie doing?"

"They're fine. Sir, again, with all due respect, I appreciate that you're asking about the family, but would I be mistaken in thinking that there is business we need to discuss?"

"No… you wouldn't be. I suppose it would be best if I just cut to the chase. Ned, you've been a fine deputy and have done fine work for almost three years now. It's my pleasure to inform you that you're being promoted."

"Promoted?" Ned echoed, quite taken aback.

"You're a Supervisory Deputy United States Marshal, effective immediately. Congratulations, Son."

Still in a slight state of shock, Ned shook the hand Dawson offered.

"...But why?"

"You're a good deputy, Ned. We need more men like you, especially at the border."

"At the…" Ned stopped short as everything sunk in and he realized what this meant. "That's the catch, isn't it? I'm being transferred?"

"... I'm afraid so."

"...But… sir… my family? I'm expected to move my wife and young daughter down to the border with the gangs and gunrunners?"

"There's a safe community we've created, about fifty miles north of the border. Housing will be provided for all the families. The deputies will have a week off, then work ten day shifts at the border. ...I know this isn't exactly ideal, or what you expected…"

"You can say that again… sir."

"But it will hopefully only be temporary."

"... I'm assuming by the way you're talking that I have no choice but to take the transfer?"

"I'm afraid not. I held off for as long as I could. I was supposed to have you transferred at the beginning of the year, but with your mother passing and Marshal Gibbs being injured, I was able to delay the transfer."

"...Thank you, sir, I appreciate it. …How long do we have?"

"You're to report in Silver City on the first of May. You'll receive some training and then be introduced to the group of men you'll be in charge of. I brought their files with me, I thought you might want to get to know who you'll be working with over the next little while."

"How long do you expect this assignment to take?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you a definitive answer. We've been trying to keep things at bay on the border for months, but it's all beginning to spiral out of control. I'd expect at least nine to twelve months."

Ned stood there, staring at the marshal for a long moment.

"Ned?"

"...I'm sorry, sir. I always knew I could be transferred, but I… I got settled in here and forgot about the possibility of having to move. ...If that's where I'm needed, then that's where I'll go. I just… I'm not sure how I'm going to tell the rest of the family."

"I'm sorry, Ned, but I don't have much of a choice."

"I understand, sir."

"Would you quit with the "sir?" If I wanted to do this in an official capacity I would have sent you a letter. Dawson is fine."

"Would you like to stay for supper?"

"I wouldn't want to impose. I'm sure you want to talk things over with your wife."

"It might go over better coming from you."

The door leading to the kitchen suddenly swung open and Helen walked into the room, Amelia in her arms.

"I didn't mean to listen in, but these walls are as thin as paper." Helen walked to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And I'm very proud of you. You should be very honored; they're not just sending you down there, but promoting you."

"Helen..." Ned began, embarrassed by his wife's actions in front of the marshal.

"Don't worry, Ned. Wives will be wives," Dawson chuckled.

"You will stay for dinner, won't you, Marshal?"

"I'd be much obliged."

"I just finished setting it on the table."

The men followed Helen to the dining room and sat down. Ned asked the marshal to say the blessing before conversation resumed.

"So, besides fine, how are your sister and brother-in-law?"

"A little tired with the newborn," Ned replied, "But they're managing. ...What exactly happened when you enlisted Mark's help at the end of last year? He summarized what happened, but knowing him I'm sure there's quite a bit more to the story than what he told us."

"He did a fine bit of work, that's for sure. I do want you to know, Ned, that if it hadn't been a joint case with the Pinkertons, I would've asked you."

"I understand. Especially considering what happened last time I went undercover."

Dawson and Ned chuckled, but Helen looked between them in confusion.

"Last time?"

"It was long before we got married," Ned answered. "I tried infiltrating a gang. The leader took one look at me and didn't trust me, told his men to get rid of me."

"And you're laughing about it?"

"I'm still here to tell about it, aren't I?"

"Men…"

Dawson and Ned looked at each other and laughed a little more before the marshal told Ned and Helen what had occurred in Pennsylvania.

"...Will and I couldn't believe it when Mark rode into Lock Haven with the two of them. And when I finally got to reading his report…" The marshal chuckled and shook his head.

"There was more to the story, alright," Ned mused. "All Mark said was that you wanted him to go undercover and that he found out men from both offices were working with each other. He didn't tell us about anything that happened from the time they got to Praxton to the time he showed up in Lock Haven."

"Doesn't surprise me one bit," Helen remarked.

"Have you tried talking him into joining the service?" Anker asked Ned.

"No," he chuckled. "Cassie would have my head if I did!"

"...As a side note, Ned, Mark was never released from his oath as a Special Deputy Marshal, so he still does carry some federal authority if you ever need his help."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. ...Does he realize that he's still technically your deputy?"

"...No, and I would like to keep it that way."

"He's not going to be too happy with us if he ever finds out."

"Let's just hope that doesn't ever have to happen."

**3MC3 **

Mark cracked open the bedroom door and saw his wife sitting in front of the fire, feeding Matthew, Daniel playing with his blocks in front of her.

"Why?" Daniel asked, looking up at his mother again.

"Your Papa has had a lot of early mornings and late nights the last few weeks. He needs some rest, I'll let you know when you can go in and wake him."

"I'm awake," Mark called, stepping through the door.

"Papa!" Daniel jumped up and ran to Mark.

"Morning, Partner." Mark scooped his son up in his arms. "What are you doing awake?"

"'At-ew cry."

"I don't know how I managed to sleep through that." Mark yawned and stepped to his wife, giving her a kiss on the head. "You should have woken me."

"Like I told your son, you've had a lot of long days. You should really go back to bed for a while."

"_My_ son?" Mark asked, looking down at Daniel. "Just what trouble did you get yourself into?"

"He was just being mischievous like his father and was trying to make his way to the cookie jar when I came out this morning."

"I take it someone has discovered how to climb out of their crib, then?"

"Me big!"

Mark chuckled and put his son down before walking to the door and starting to put his boots on.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked.

"To do the chores…? Why?"

"I meant it when I said you should go back to bed."

"We've got to finish branding today… we're way behind schedule for the season."

"Mark…"

"I'm fine."

"Papa, me 'elp?"

"Sure you can."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if he gets too close to the cow?"

"He'll be fine. Come on, Partner."

Cassie watched as Mark took his son to the bedroom and got him dressed. Mark sat down at the table and put Daniel's shoes on him before they left the house.

After Matthew was done feeding, Cassie burped him for a few minutes before putting him in the sling and then worked on preparations for breakfast. Mark and Daniel returned with the milk and eggs a while later, Mark heading back out to the barn to finish the rest of the chores while Daniel "helped" his Ma make breakfast.

After the family had finished their usual morning routine, Mark walked his family down to his parents' and said goodbye to them before joining his Pa and Micah in the barn.

"Surprised you're awake this early considering how tired you were last night," Lucas chuckled. "I wasn't sure you'd make it through supper."

"The joys of having a two month old and a two year old; you don't have to wait for the rooster's crow." Mark grabbed a spare shovel and started helping with the chores. "Micah, that Hanoverian mare seemed kinda agitated this morning. When you head up to work the horses, I'd be a little more careful with her."

"Thanks for the warning. I did notice she seemed a little on edge yesterday afternoon."

Crossing the barn, Mark headed towards the hayloft.

"Pa, what are the ch-" As Mark walked behind the milking cow, she suddenly struck out and kicked Mark in the left leg, causing it to give out from underneath him. Mark collapsed to the ground, yelling out in pain.

"Mark, are you alright?" Lucas asked, pulling the cow away from his son.

"Yeah…"

As Micah helped Mark up, he winced in pain.

"You sure?" Micah asked

Mark reached out for the hayloft ladder and slowly sat down on a nearby hay bale.

"She just got my bad leg… it'll ease up in a few minutes." Mark let out a deep breath, rubbing his leg as some of the initial pain began to subside. "Pa, what are the chances we'll finish up branding in time to work on clearing that stream today?"

"Depends on how much trouble the cattle… and your leg give us. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure. I just know if we don't get that stream cleared up soon, it could cause us all sorts of problems, especially if it doesn't start raining soon."

"We'll get it done by this weekend, don't worry."

"Well isn't this something?"

All three men turned to see Johnny walking into the barn.

"I show up to work and you're all standing around, wasting daylight."

"We were just waiting for you," Mark began as he stood, ignoring the pain in his leg. "We didn't want you to feel left out."

Johnny, Lucas, and Mark headed out for the range a while later. Johnny worked the branding iron as Lucas and Mark alternatively roped the calves and put them in position for Johnny to brand.

They had been working for about an hour when Lucas brought another calf up to Johnny and saw a look of concern on his brother-in-law's face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Mark. I know he usually has a limp, but it seems kinda heavy today. He looks like he's in quite a bit of pain."

"I was afraid of that…" Lucas sighed and shook his head. "Mark got kicked by the cow this morning. He insisted he was fine, but… I should've known better."

Johnny put the branding iron back in the fire as Lucas let the calf go and Mark came up with another calf.

"Mark, when you're done with this one, switch with your uncle."

"Sure you're up for it, Uncle Johnny?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Lou. I'm hankering to do more than just sit around."

"If you're sure."

After branding the calf Mark had brought up, Johnny switched positions with his nephew. Lucas knew that not riding helped, but he could tell Mark was still having trouble with his leg. After they took a break for lunch, Lucas told Mark to go back home.

"Go home?" Mark echoed. "Why?"

"Because you're a terrible liar and have put enough stress on your leg for one day."

"But Pa, I-"

"And I need you to be of use for the rest of the season. Give it some rest today so we can have a full day of work tomorrow when Johnny's not here to lend a hand."

"Can we at least finish-"

"Go home, Son."

"And you say _I _sound like Lou," Mark mused to his uncle before mounting up.

"And I _will_ be asking your wife what you did all afternoon," Lucas added.

"I'm not six!"

"No, but you act like it sometimes."

Mark saw the teasing gleam in his Pa's eyes as the corners of Lucas's mouth slightly turned upward. The young rancher rolled his eyes and turned BlueBoy around.

"I'll see you two tonight."

Upon returning to the homestead, Mark led BlueBoy to his parents' barn before unsaddling him and letting him out into the corral.

"Mark, what are you doing home?" Cassie asked as she walked down the porch steps.

"I got kicked by the cow this morning and Pa wants me to rest my leg. I told him I'm fine, but-"

"But by the way you're walking I can see that you aren't. Do you need anything?"

"...I just need to get off it," Mark finally admitted.

Mark spent most of the afternoon in his parents' front room, resting or reading to the children. After supper, Lucas helped Mark with his evening chores up the hill before father and son said goodnight. Mark spent a few more minutes checking on all the horses before closing up the barn. As he headed up the porch steps, Mark heard a buggy approaching and turned to see Ned, Helen, and Amelia headed his way. He waved to them and briefly stuck his head inside the house to tell Cassie that her brother and sister-in-law were there.

"Well, what brings you all out this way?" Mark greeted as the buggy came to a stop.

"...Not something good, I'm afraid," Ned replied as he jumped down and then helped Helen out of the buggy.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked, stepping closer to the porch railing.

"Mind if we come in and sit down?"

Mark and Cassie invited the Osbornes inside and they all sat down around the kitchen table. Daniel ran up to Mark, who picked his son up and set him on his lap.

"...I'm sure Lucas told you that Dawson was in town," Ned began.

Mark and Cassie nodded and waited for him to go on.

"The good news is, I'm getting promoted. The bad news… is that I'm also getting transferred to the border."

"But isn't there a lot of gang violence and gun runners down there?" Cassie asked.

"That's why I'm being transferred."

"Is it permanent?" Mark asked.

"Anker said it was only temporary, but to expect to be down there for at least nine months."

"But what about North Fork?" Cassie inquired. "Uncle Johnny can't take care of everything by himself."

"...I know. He'll have to find another deputy. I don't have a choice in the matter."

"...When do you leave?"

"We'll head that way towards the end of the last week of this month. I have to report in Silver City on the first, but I want to get settled before that. There's a small community about fifty miles from the border, mostly made up of deputies and their families to provide safe housing. I'm at least thankful for that. I don't trust Silver City and I definitely wouldn't want to leave Helen and Amelia alone any closer to the border."

"If there's anything we can do, let us know," Mark stated.

"Thanks, but aside from praying that my transfer doesn't go through, I don't think there is anything."

"We've seen miracles happen before," Cassie reminded.

"At least it's not all bad," Helen added. "A year from now we'll probably get to come back to North Fork and Ned will still have his promotion."

"So what exactly did you get promoted to?" Cassie asked. "Did you get appointed as a U.S. Marshal?"

"No, nothing like that," Ned laughed. "Just a Supervisory Deputy."

"Well, I think this calls for a little celebration," Mark declared. "Cassie, you have any of that pie left?"

Cassie nodded and stood to get it.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Ned began. "Maybe if I eat enough of Cassie's cooking, I'll be too sick to report in Silver City."

Without hesitation, Cassie grabbed a towel and threw it at her brother.

**4MC4 **

Early Sunday morning, Johnny stopped by the office and found Ned fixing coffee.

"So just when were you planning on telling me I was losing my deputy?"

Ned turned around and handed Johnny a cup.

"This morning. ...I didn't know how I was going to do it, though. How did you find out?"

"Your boss told me on the train Monday."

"...Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure if he had told you yet. I saw him get on the train last night, so I figured he had to have told you by now."

"I'm sorry, Johnny… we told Mark and Cassie, but that's it. After everything that happened… I didn't know how to tell you that I wasn't going to be around to help out anymore."

"I can understand. You nervous?"

"Yes." Ned nodded as both men sat down at their desks. "There's a lot that could go wrong down there. ...After seeing everything Cassie went through when we thought Mark died… it's even harder to think about something happening to me and Helen being left alone to raise Amelia."

"That's not going to happen."

"You can't promise me that… no one can. Helen's been wonderful about the whole situation… but this isn't fair to her at all."

"It's not exactly fair to either of you."

"I signed up for this…"

"She knew what she was marrying into, don't be too hard on yourself. Everything will work itself out; I'm sure you'll be back in North Fork in no time."

"...That's the other thing. We hope to come back to North Fork, but what if I get transferred somewhere else again?"

"I'm sure Marshal Anker will do everything he can to keep you here."

Ned shrugged as he took another sip of his coffee.

"So when are you going to tell everyone else?"

"This afternoon. I suppose it will be easier just to let everyone know at once."

"...Ned, what else is bothering you?"

"...It's funny what becoming a father will do to you. Getting married… that was one thing and it changed me quite a bit. But having a daughter… it has changed everything."

"I know what you mean."

"Does it get any easier?"

"I'm afraid not. But by golly, it's worth it when you come home and see those little faces smiling up at you."

"...I think I'm going to make the rounds."

"Want some company?"

"No thanks."

Ned left the office and started down the quiet street. He spent longer walking the town than he needed to, but was too preoccupied with the impending transfer to realize how late it was getting. Finally hearing the bells, Ned made his way to the church and slipped into the pew beside his wife.

That afternoon, with the usual crowd present at Lou and Johnny's, Ned announced his transfer to the rest of their family and close friends. Everyone was surprised and didn't want to see the family go, but offered Ned congratulations on his promotion.

At one point in the afternoon, Ned had slipped outside for some fresh air when Lucas came out to hitch his team.

"You alright, Ned?"

"...Just still adjusting," he answered, following Lucas to the barn where he began helping him with the team.

"How did Helen take the news?"

"She's been supportive, but she shares the same concerns I do."

"We're all going to miss you around here."

"We'll miss being here. ...But like I said, hopefully it's only temporary."

"It better only be temporary," Mark called as he entered the barn. "Or Anker is going to have a town full of angry citizens to deal with." The men briefly chuckled before Mark went on, "Ned, your wife is looking for you."

"Thanks. I'll see you two later."

Lucas and Mark waved as Ned left the barn.

"You didn't seem too surprised when Ned made his announcement," Lucas commented as Mark started hitching his own team.

"Yeah… Ned and Helen came out the other night and told Cass and me. They asked us not to say anything."

"...You alright?"

"I had friends growing up… but no one real close. Jake was a childhood friend… he still is a good friend… but with Ned... for once I felt like I had a friend that had my back. Not discounting you, or Micah, or anyone like that, but…"

"We're all your seniors; Ned is a peer."

"Yeah. We weren't extremely close from the start, but he did save my life. And then somewhere along the line he went from being Cassie's brother to being a good, solid friend. He's more than just a brother-in-law and I'm really going to miss having him around."

"I know what you mean. Sounds like me and your Uncle Johnny."

"...Pa, I know the timing couldn't be worse, but if I hired a hand while we're gone, would you mind if Cassie and I went with Ned and Helen to help them move?"

"You don't have to ask, of course you can. Do you want your Ma and I to keep Daniel so he's not underfoot?"

"That's too much to-"

"We're his grandparents, give us a chance to spoil him."

"I'll talk to Cassie and see how she feels about it. She doesn't really like to leave him long, no matter who he's with. You wouldn't believe how many times I tried to take her out of town for the weekend before Matthew was born."

Lucas chuckled and shook his head.

"I understand. Your Ma and Milly were the same way."

After Lucas and Mark were done hitching the teams, they got their families and headed home. After Mark had the team put away and did the evening chores, he headed inside his home and sat down on the couch beside Cassie. Daniel played on the floor building towers with his blocks, only to knock them over again and again.

"How would you like to help Ned and Helen move?"

Cassie turned towards her husband, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Really?"

"I talked to Pa about it this afternoon and he's fine with me not being here. He even offered to take Daniel while we're gone."

"I don't know…"

"Cassie, we're going to already have the two babies, adding a toddler to the mix will just complicate everything."

"I don't know if he's ready to be away from us for that long…"

"He'll be with my parents and Micah, I'm sure he'll be fine. It's just a few days."

"What if something happens?"

"He's less likely to get himself into trouble around here than out in a strange town with all of us distracted with moving everything. And Silver City has a telegraph office, so if something happens, Ma and Pa can wire us and we'll be home the next day."

"...If you really think he's ready."

"Daniel, How would you like to sleep and Grandma and Grandpa's house while your Ma and me help your Uncle Ned and Aunt Helen move?"

Daniel's head shot up and he quickly toddled over to Mark.

"Me go Gan'Ma, Gan'Pa's?"

"I think I spoke too soon…"

**5MC5**

The last week of April finally arrived and a rather large group gathered to bid the Osbornes farewell. As the last of their friends and family said goodbye to Ned and Helen, Cassie was giving her son last minute instructions.

"...And when Grandma says it's time for you to go to bed, I don't want you giving her any complaints. You listen to her the first time she tells you."

"Me go now?"

"Don't climb up on the counters and start looking for the cookie jar, either."

"Me be good. Me go?"

Cassie gave Daniel one more hug and kiss before setting him down. He started running towards Lucas and Milly, but Mark caught his son's collar and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey now, don't I get a hug goodbye?"

Daniel gave Mark a hug. As he did, Mark whispered, "You go back and give your Ma a kiss."

Mark turned his son around and gently nudged him forward. Daniel ran back to Cassie and let her pick him up before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lucas came up to them and took Daniel from Cassie.

"You two have a good trip. Let us know when you get there."

"We will," Mark promised. "Daniel…"

"Me be good."

"Good. Love you. Thanks, Pa."

"Don't you two worry about a thing, we'll see you when you get back."

The conductor called for everyone to board and before long, Ned and Helen were waving to their friends and family as the train pulled away.

It was a fairly quiet, somber ride to Silver City. Marshal Anker met the train when it arrived and had a wagon ready to transport the Osbornes' belongings. Mark rode with the marshal in the wagon as Ned followed behind in a rented surrey with everyone else.

"Was your uncle able to find a deputy?" Dawson asked.

"Not yet. My Pa will help him out until we find someone more permanent."

"Are you two able to keep up with the ranch with him helping out?"

"We manage. We hire hands here and there... I hired someone to help out while we're out here."

"Micah's living out there now too, isn't he?"

"...He is, but he's not as young as used to be. He mostly works with the horses… but he'll come out to the range once or twice a week for a little while."

"It's a fine thing what you and your Pa did. Most people don't pay much attention to marshals and sheriffs after they retire."

"Micah has always been more than just a marshal to us. He's family." Mark waited for a few moments before he continued speaking. "...Dawson, just how bad are things down at the border?"

"...They're considering bringing the army in."

"How many fatalities have you had this month?"

"You don't need to worry about-"

"Please, I want to know just what Ned is walking into."

"...I've lost four deputies this month. Granted, they weren't the brightest men I've had, but… a loss is a loss, even if it might have been avoided."

"What do you think Ned's chances are at coming back home?"

"Ned is smart and observant… he keeps his head screwed on straight, he'll be alright."

"What about Helen and Amelia? Do you think they're safe?"

"We always have a few deputies on duty, making sure everything is as it should be. The place they're staying used to be an army base, Fort Red Rock. The army moved on to a different location, but it's secure enough."

"Are you staying down here or do you have to report back to Denver?"

"I'm headed to the border tomorrow morning to check on things and get reports, then I'll head back up to Denver. I'm hoping to have some prisoners to transfer on the way up there as well."

"Have you ever thought about retirement?"

"What kind of question is that?" The marshal asked. "Are you insinuating that I'm getting old?"

"No sir, nothing like that, I just-"

Anker interrupted Mark with a laugh.

"I understand. No… being a marshal is my life. I wouldn't know what else to do. I expect I'll die wearing the badge… hopefully peacefully in my sleep."

"If you ever did decide to settle down, North Fork would be happy to have you."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

After arriving at the former fort, Anker showed the Osbornes to their temporary home before excusing himself for a meeting.

Over the next few days, Mark and Cassie helped Ned and Helen get settled in. They enjoyed their time together, but in the back of their minds they all dreaded the goodbye that was coming.

The evening before Mark and Cassie were to leave, the two families had dinner at the Silver City hotel. Afterwards, Helen and Cassie tended to the children in the McCains' room while Ned and Mark walked the town.

Neither man said much of anything until they finally reached the outskirts of the city.

"Mark, I want you to know that your friendship has meant a lot to me over the years. ...I never really trusted people… especially after what happened with my Pa. So it meant a lot knowing you always had my back. And not just my back, but you always looked out for my entire family… you were there even when I ran away."

"...You needed time, Ned. I understand. I've wanted to run away more than once."

"...But you never have."

"To be entirely honest I kind of did when Cassie and I lost the baby… it just didn't look like it because I was helping someone else out at the time. Regardless, I don't know why you're talking in the past tense. I still have your back, and I always will. If you ever need anything, I'll be there."

"...I know this is a conversation that we would both rather not be having, but I need you to listen and not just tell me that everything will turn out alright."

Mark nodded, anticipating what Ned was about to say.

"We don't know what the next few months will bring. But as much as we hope and pray that everything will be alright… there's still a chance that everything could go wrong. If something happens to me, will you make sure Helen and Amelia are taken care of? Helen doesn't have any family and-"

"We are her family. Ned, you don't need to explain. If anything happens, they'll be taken care of."

"Thank you."

Ned reached into his coat pocket and handed Mark an envelope.

"What's this?"

"A copy of my will. Helen didn't know I was drawing one up and… I'd prefer if it stayed that way. I don't want her to worry about it."

"Of course. We're really going to miss you, Ned."

"You could make Dawson happy and stick around."

"No," Mark chuckled. "I know a few people who would tan my hide if I did that… your sister for one."

"...Speaking of which, we better head back before she thinks I got you into some sort of trouble."

"I meant it, Ned. You need anything at all, you let me know."

"Thanks, brother."

**6MC6**

Tom Birch stepped out onto his front porch and leaned against the railing beside his sister.

"Alright, out with it."

"Out with what?" She innocently asked.

"You know what I mean. You've been here for almost three weeks now, this isn't just a social visit."

"Maybe I've taken a liking to my new sister-in-law."

"Or just maybe you're bored out of your mind and are only sticking around because you're up to something."

"It's been fifteen years, Tom. I thought that you would appreciate the visit. Course maybe I should've taken the hint when you got out and didn't care to ride fifty miles to see your own sister."

"You know I couldn't have gone back, I would've been eaten alive. I wanted a fresh start. I told you where I was going, didn't I?"

"You didn't invite me to come along, did you?"

"...I didn't think you'd be interested. You seemed happy with your life; going from suitor to suitor, squandering-"

"Don't you start getting all high and mighty with me, Tom Birch."

"I'm just stating the facts."

"You wouldn't mind if I shared a few "facts" with Marissa and Lucas then, would you?"

Tom glared at his sister, pointing a finger at her.

"Look, Hazel, I told Marissa everything before we got married. There's nothing you can tell her that she doesn't already know."

"And Lucas?"

"He knows it all, too. It's never made a difference to him."

"Then he won't raise any eyebrows when I mention Terry Haute…"

Tom suddenly grabbed his sister's arm and turned her towards him.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Tom. Just you try me."

Tom slowly released his grasp and turned back towards the open fields.

"...North Fork's a puny town, Hazel. A puny town with people I care about. Whatever you're up to, you better steer clear of North Fork."

"You sound like you don't trust me," she replied, feigning hurt.

"Maybe that's because I don't."

"We may not have always agreed, Tom, but we were all each other had. You're still all I have. I wouldn't cross you. ...I know better."

"It's not me I'm worried about you crossing."

"I'll be out of here as soon as I can be, don't you worry. I won't leave a mess behind like someone else I know, either."

Shaking his head, Tom walked to the barn and saddled his horse. He rode into town and made his way inside the marshal's office, surprised to see Lucas there.

"Luke, I thought you weren't working in town tonight."

"I'm not, I'm just waiting for Mark and Cassie's train to get in. Johnny's doing the rounds. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"...No, that's alright."

"You sure, Tom? Seems like something's bothering you."

Tom hesitated before finally taking a seat across from Lucas.

"I guess Johnny would end up telling you, anyway."

"Telling me what?"

"...Look, I don't know what's going on, but I think Hazel might be up to something."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Hazel isn't the perfect angel everyone thinks she is, and if I were you and Johnny I would just keep an eye on her."

"What are you talking about? Hazel…"

"This is why I wanted to talk to Johnny," Tom griped. "I don't have answers for you. She's my sister and there are some things I just can't talk about. But I'm warning you that Hazel doesn't make social calls… at least she doesn't make ones that last this long. I think she's up to something. What, I'm not sure, but I'd appreciate it if you would just let me leave it at that."

"...Alright."

Tom stood and started to leave the office, Lucas's voice stopping him.

"Tom?"

He let out a sigh and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

As the door closed behind Tom, Lucas sat back in his chair, thinking about everything that Tom had said. He couldn't imagine Hazel hurting a fly… but Tom knew her best.

Lucas's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the train whistle in the distance. He collected his hat and rifle before leaving the office, heading down to the train station.

Mark and Cassie were the last passengers off the train, and Lucas could tell something was wrong by the way Mark was walking with his arm around his wife.

"What happened?" Lucas asked as he met them, taking Matthew from his son.

"It's nothing," Cassie replied.

"Cassie fainted again on the train."

"It was just the heat," she insisted.

"I can get the bags if you want to get her to Doc's."

"Thanks, Pa, I-"

"No," Cassie firmly interrupted. "Mark, I am fine and I am not going to sit through an examination just so Doc can tell me that."

"Then you can sit through an examination so Doc can tell _me_ that."

"But Mark-"

"I'll get the bags," Lucas chuckled as Mark started walking his arguing wife to the clinic. He looked down at Matthew and shook his head. "She's just as stubborn as your Pa."

After getting the bags, Lucas walked over to the clinic and waited until Mark, Cassie, and Doc Burrage all came from the examination room.

"Well?" Lucas asked.

"Your son worries too much," Cassie stated.

"He had cause for concern, Cassie," Doc told her. "If these fainting spells keep up I want you to come back in. Like I said, either way, make sure you get plenty of water and plenty of rest."

While Mark paid the doctor, Lucas got Cassie and Matthew settled in the buckboard.

"How was the trip?"

"We were able to get them settled in. Helen still has a few boxes to go through, but we got most of the house set up. How did Daniel do?"

Mark came out of the office and jumped into the back of the buckboard before Lucas urged the team forward and answered Cassie's question.

"He was fine, for the most part."

"Most part?" Mark asked in surprise.

"He's been a little moody … I think he probably was just missing you."

"We should've taken him with us…" Cassie said.

"He enjoyed himself for the most part, though."

As the buckboard bounced along the road, Mark and Cassie told Lucas about their time with Ned and Helen. When Lucas pulled the team to a stop in the yard, Mark looked through his parents' window to see Daniel standing on the couch, waving at him. Mark waved back and helped his wife down from the buckboard before they all headed inside. As soon as Mark stepped inside, Daniel ran to him and wrapped his arms around Mark's legs. Mark knelt down and gave his son a hug, Daniel wrapping his arms around his Pa's neck and resting his head on Mark's shoulder.

"Missed you too, Partner."

Cassie bent over and gave Daniel a kiss on the head.

"Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?" Cassie asked.

Daniel didn't say anything, but tightened his grip around Mark, who looked up at Milly in confusion.

"He's been out of sorts all evening, I don't know what's wrong."

Still holding his son, Mark pulled Daniel away from his chest and made him sit up.

"Your Ma asked you a question."

Daniel quickly nodded before laying his head back down on Mark's shoulder.

"He's probably just tired; he and Lydia have been playing hard all weekend," Micah offered.

The family sat in the kitchen and visited for a while that evening, Daniel falling asleep on Mark's shoulder. They finally all said goodnight a little before nine and the younger McCains made their way home. As Cassie fed Matthew again, Mark put Daniel down and then joined his wife in the front room.

"Mark, maybe we shouldn't have left Daniel…"

"Like Micah said, he's probably just tired."

"He didn't seem too happy with me…"

"He's tired, Cassie, that's all. I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow morning."

Mark gave his wife and youngest son a kiss.

"I'm going to go check on the stock, I'll be back soon."

**7MC7 **

The next afternoon, the McCains were at the Gibbs' for Sunday supper. Daniel had been extremely clingy all morning, and Mark was trying to get his son to interact with the other children.

Daniel started whimpering as Mark set his son down beside his cousins.

"You play with the girls."

Daniel walked back to Mark and wrapped his arms around Mark's leg and started quietly crying.

Mark picked his son up and looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Daniel simply laid his head on Mark's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his Pa's neck. Mark let out a heavy sigh and walked back to the front room.

"Mark?" Cassie asked.

"He won't play," Mark replied, shrugging.

"He might think you're getting ready to leave again," Lucas suggested. "You acted the same way at that age when I got back from cattle drives."

As the afternoon war on, Daniel quietly laid on Mark's shoulder, occasionally quietly whimpering. Once they got home that night, Mark tried putting Daniel to bed as Cassie fed Matthew, but the toddler continued to cry for quite a long time. When Daniel finally drifted off to sleep, Mark joined Cassie in their bedroom.

"I can't believe the fight he put up tonight," Mark commented as he shook his head. "I can't remember the last time he carried on like that."

"He probably has a molar coming in. He's always more fussy when he's teething."

"I hope that's all. Otherwise we might have some issues to work through over the next few weeks and I'm _not_ looking forward to that."

The couple went to bed, only to be woken by Matthew a few hours later. Cassie got up to feed him and had just gotten Matthew quieted when they heard Daniel crying in the other room. Mark lit a second lamp before walking to his son's bedroom. He set the lamp down on the dresser before picking Daniel up from his crib.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Daniel continued to cry as he buried his head into Mark's shoulder. Pacing the bedroom, Mark tried putting Daniel back to sleep. After about half an hour, Daniel finally quieted and Mark went back to bed.

A little over two hours later, Mark was up with Cassie as she fed Matthew again. Cassie had just put him back down in the cradle when they heard Daniel crying from the other room. She started to go, but Mark stopped her.

"You go ahead and get some sleep, I'll take care of him."

Mark again made his way to his son's bedroom and picked Daniel up from the crib. He felt his son's forehead and could feel a slight fever.

"Well, I think your Ma was right. Are you teething again?"

Daniel continued to fuss for quite a while. Mark walked out to the front room and sat down in his chair, watching the fire. He fell asleep before Daniel did, and was soon woken by his son's cries. Mark stood and walked back and forth across the floor, trying to lull Daniel to sleep. He tried giving his son some water, but Daniel wasn't interested. After Daniel finally drifted off to sleep, Mark laid down on the couch with his son and tried to fall asleep.

It was a very restless night with Daniel waking every few hours. A cough started early in the morning and Mark realized his son's temperature had significantly risen.

As the sun began to rise, Mark took Daniel back to the bedroom and started changing him when he saw a rash on his son's cheeks and chest. When Daniel started reaching for his back, Mark turned his son over and saw that there was a rash there, as well. Quickly finishing, Mark carried a coughing Daniel out to the front room just as Cassie came from their bedroom.

"Cassie, I'm taking Daniel into town. He has a rash and a fever that's gone up since last night."

"Give me a few minutes to get Matthew ready."

"I want you and Matthew to stay here, I don't want you more exposed than necessary."

"If it's contagious, we've already been exposed."

"He hasn't spent much time around either of you the last few days, I'd rather be on the safe side."

"...Alright."

Mark grabbed a blanket for Daniel and headed outside, surprised to see Lucas walking across the yard.

"Pa, what brings you up here so early?"

"You don't happen to have any coffee we could borrow, do you?"

"Yeah, you're welcome to it."

"What are you and Daniel doing out here?"

"I'm taking him to Doc. He has a rash and cough, along with a fever that's been getting worse."

"You want me to drive you to town?"

"Are you sure?"

"Just let me get some coffee down to your Ma."

Lucas hitched up the team and drove to town. Daniel's cough was steadily getting worse and Lucas could see the worry on his son's face.

"It'll be alright. Probably just the chickenpox."

"Yeah…"

But Lucas knew what his son was thinking. He was worried about it being smallpox.

"There hasn't been an epidemic in years, Mark."

"I know…"

Once they arrived in town, Lucas followed Mark as he carried Daniel inside the clinic. Mark held Daniel as Andrew examined him, trying to get his son to cooperate. It was a struggle as Daniel kept trying to turn around and bury his head into Mark's shoulder, but Mark finally got his son to stay still. Lucas and Mark both intently watched the doctor's face, becoming worried as Andrew's face showed more and more concern.

"Andrew?"

"I'm not sure yet…"

Andrew pressed a finger against Daniel's rash, causing it to temporarily turn pale before returning to the bright red color. He looked at Daniel's throat before looking up at Mark.

"Is anyone else at the ranch sick?"

"Cassie has had her fainting spells, but that's it. Everyone's been relatively healthy. Why?"

"What about the animals?"

"Not that I can think of."

"...There was the cat," Lucas commented.

"Cat?" Mark asked. "What cat?"

"Daniel was playing on the porch Thursday evening and found a kitten. He was being too rough with it and I made him let it go. I didn't really think much of it, but I found it dead in the barn Saturday morning."

"Andrew?" Mark asked again, becoming more worried.

"...Mark, I think he has scarlet fever."

Mark stared at the doctor, worry consuming him as Lucas put a firm hand on his son's shoulder.

"When did you say his cough started?"

Mark just continued to stare at Andrew.

"Mark?"

"This… this morning…"

"Lucas, come with me. Mark, you stay here with Daniel."

Lucas followed the doctor out to the waiting room.

"I want you to go back to the ranch and get Cassie and Matthew down to your place."

"But if Daniel's been there all weekend…"

"If his cough didn't start until this morning, they'll be safer there than at their house. I still want you to burn any of Daniel's toys, clothes, or blankets he's touched in the last few days. I also want you to keep everyone out of the room Daniel was staying in. I don't want anyone coming to town for a week unless it's to get me because someone else took sick."

"How long until we know…?"

"...Two weeks, Lucas. By then I'll know which way it'll go. Keep this quiet."

Lucas slowly nodded before leaving the clinic. Andrew returned to the back room where he found Mark still staring blankly across the room.

"Mark, I need you to listen to me."

Mark slowly looked up at Andrew.

"I don't have to tell you how serious this is. I'm going to keep you and Daniel here in a back room until he's recovered. Neither of you can come out."

"...Andrew, there has to be something we can do…"

Mark looked down at his son, worry etched on his face.

"We'll keep him cool and hydrated; that's all we can do for now."

"What… what about bloodletting? I've heard-"

"In my experience, Mark, it does more harm than good. Especially at Daniel's age."

"I want to talk to your father."

"Mark, listen to me. I've treated hundreds of cases. Bloodletting is a dangerous "treatment" that I've never seen results from. Our best option is to keep Daniel cool, nourished, and hydrated. Bloodletting could lead to an infection and more complications. If that were my own son, I wouldn't dare try it."

Mark slowly nodded, realizing he would have to trust the doctor.

Andrew brought them to the room farthest back and started filling basins with water. He eventually came back with a large bucket of water and instructed Mark to bathe Daniel. As Mark started undressing his son, he could see Daniel begin shivering.

"Andrew he's too cold."

"Bathe him, Mark, we need to bring the fever down."

"But Andrew-"

Andrew sighed in frustration as he assumed Mark's position and continued removing the toddler's shirt. Daniel's whimpers turned to cries as he called for his Papa. Finally, Mark stepped forward and stopped Andrew's hand.

"I'll do it."

Satisfied, Andrew stepped back and continued to gather blankets, sheets, and cloths from the other rooms.

"Papa, no!" Daniel cried as Mark put him in the water.

"I know you're cold, but we have to."

"Papa, p'ease! No!"

Mark's heart broke as his son's cries echoed through the room. He continued to bathe him until Andrew handed him a blanket and said that was enough.

Mark wrapped his son in the blanket and sat on the bed, holding him close.

"Keep a damp cloth on his head. If his fever gets any worse, I want you to call for me. But under NO circumstances are you to leave this room."

Mark nodded before managing to whisper, "Thanks, Andrew."

"...Let me know if you need anything."

As the door closed behind the doctor, Mark sat back against the pillows, looking down at his little boy.

"I love you… I love you so much…"

**8MC8**

Lucas pulled up to Mark and Cassie's house and jumped down from the buckboard as Cassie came out onto the porch.

"Where are Mark and Daniel?"

Lucas slowly approached his daughter-in-law and gently put his hand on her shoulders.

"Cassie, I need you to go inside and get whatever you need for you and Matthew for the next few days."

"Why? Why aren't Mark and Daniel with you?"

"...Doc wanted them to stay at the clinic for a while. I'll take Matthew down to Milly, you just get your things together."

"But why-"

"I'll explain later."

Lucas took Matthew down to Milly and left without explaining. When Cassie came out from the house, Lucas told her to wait for him down the hill.

"But why…" Cassie let the sentence fade, realizing Lucas wasn't going to answer the question.

After Cassie headed towards his home, Lucas went inside and started collecting Daniel's things. He drove out a ways and built a fire to burn them before returning to the homestead. When Lucas walked into the kitchen, Cassie asked if he was ready to go.

"We're not going anywhere."

"Then why did you…"

Lucas again put his hands on Cassie's shoulders and directed her to sit down.

"Andrew doesn't want you and Matthew up at the house, but you can't go to the clinic, either. What Daniel has could make both of you very sick."

"What's wrong with him?"

Lucas let out a heavy sigh as he looked deep into Cassie's eyes.

"...He has scarlet fever."

Milly gasped as Cassie stood, shaking her head.

"No… no!"

Cassie tried to run past Lucas to the door, but he held her back.

"No!" Cassie fought against her father-in-law. "I want to see him! I want to see my boy!"

"Cassie, listen to me, listen to me!" Lucas shook Cassie's shoulders, a little firmer than he would have if his son had been there. "You can't go to the clinic! You still have to feed Matthew and you can't risk exposing him any more!"

Lucas protectively wrapped his arms around Cassie as she cried into his shoulder.

"I know you want to be there for him, but you have to think about Matthew. Mark's going to take good care of him, they'll be home in no time."

"I can't lose him…"

**9MC9**

The second morning that Daniel was at the doctor's office, Doc Burrage checked in on the father and son and was concerned when he saw Mark on the bed, shivering. He quickly made his way to the young father and felt his forehead to find an extremely high fever. The doctor pulled Daniel from Mark's arms and saw a rash developing on the rancher's neck.

"Andrew!"

Doc rung out a cloth and placed it on Mark's forehead, then did another for Daniel as the door opened behind him.

"What is… oh no…"

Andrew stepped closer to the bed and helped his father put several more wet compresses on both father and son.

"Mark, can you hear me?" Andrew called. "Mark?"

Mark didn't respond to the doctor, but started moaning and mumbling nonsense.

"This isn't good," Andrew commented. "...An onset this severe, this quickly…"

He took the pitcher from his father's hands and poured water over Mark's torso.

"What are you doing?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"...You best get a cradle in here, Mark's not going to be able to keep Daniel from falling out of bed."

Andrew nodded and left the clinic. He headed to the general store and was soon headed back to his office with a cradle.

"Teddy's a little big for that, isn't he?" Johnny called out behind Andrew.

"It's for a patient," Andrew explained as he continued walking.

"A patient? Someone give birth? I didn't know anyone was expecting. Who are the lucky parents?"

"No one. Just stick to your job, Marshal, I'll stick to mine."

Andrew made his way back to Mark's room and put a blanket inside the cradle before putting a restless Daniel down. Within moments the toddler began crying for Mark, but the doctors had no other choice but to ignore the child's cries for the time being. They tended to Mark, trying to get his fever down. Daniel eventually wore himself out and fell asleep a few minutes before Doc and Andrew reached the point where they had done everything they could for Mark.

"What do you think?" Andrew asked his father.

"...I don't know. Like you said, an onset that quickly… it can't be good. Andrew, are you sure we shouldn't try bloodletting or-"

"I told you, I've had more patients die from bloodletting than simply letting the fever run its course. I'm not willing to risk it."

"If you're positive…"

"...I'm going to ride out and tell Cassie."

"No, Son. With an infant in the house… we can't risk exposing them more."

"If Mark were to die, though…"

"I'm surprised at you, Andrew. You know better than this."

"...Guess I just know what it's like to have your spouse's condition hidden from you."

"What do you mean?"

"... Alyssa and I got married before my final semester at medical school. During my last week she came down with cholera. She had been staying with her parents for that month and they were all going to come down after I graduated… she was close to dying but begged her parents not to say anything to me."

"...We can't risk it spreading and we can't ask anyone to deliver a message… if word got out the town would go into a panic. ...And believe me, when this town panics, she panics. We had a couple with yellow fever come through one time… I had more patients that week than I had all year. Not because they were sick, but because they all worried themselves into having symptoms. They nearly burned Lucas McCain out of his place."

Both men looked up as they heard Mark coughing in his sleep.

"We can't keep the family in the dark like this…"

"I'm sure Lucas will be by at the end of the week quarantine you gave them. We can tell him then."

"And if something happens before then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

The hours passed as the doctors continually checked on their patients. Late that evening as Andrew was checking on Daniel, he heard Mark beginning to stir. The doctor looked over to see Mark feeling around, his mumbles becoming more coherent.

"Daniel… Daniel… Daniel!"

Mark panicked as he bolted upright in bed, realizing his son wasn't there. He started looking around, calling for his son as he was overtaken by a coughing fit. He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down.

"Easy, Mark, easy…"

"Daniel, where's…"

Mark nearly choked on the words. Andrew brought Mark a glass of water and made him drink it all.

"It's alright, Daniel's right here, we had to put him in a cradle."

Mark looked in the direction the doctor gestured and was relieved to see his son lying there, breathing and alive.

"What happened? Why… why was I asleep? Why is it so co…" Mark stopped short as he realized the answer to his questions. "...I have it, don't…" Again, Mark was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Yes, you do. You rest easy."

"Daniel… I want… my son…"

"You just need to rest."

"Andrew… how is he?"

"...The same."

"Andrew… he has to… he can't…"

Mark again drifted off to sleep. Andrew let out a heavy sigh and replaced Mark's wet compresses before walking back out of the room.

"How are they?" The older Doc Burrage asked.

"...Daniel is the same. Mark woke up, but I would say that he's worse than he was this morning. ...What do you reckon we should do, if by some chance this does get out? The chances of us being able to contain a secret like this are more than slim."

"I know they are, but we have to do everything we can to keep this quiet. If somehow it does get out… I don't know what we're going to do. A fever scare is worse than smallpox."

"Except now we have medicine for that. We still don't have a blessed clue about treating this."

"They do, you just don't believe in it."

"When was the last time you were able to save someone's life by taking blood away from them? I'm telling you, we have it all backwards. And forcing them to vomit would just dehydrate them. We saw hundreds of cases at John Hopkins and the people who refused bloodletting and medication to make them throw up got better quicker and had a shorter recovery time."

"If you say so, Doctor."

"Father…"

Burrage let out a heavy sigh.

"They're your patients, you treat them as you see fit. But if something does go wrong and Lucas finds out that you refused to give them standard treatment…"

"I know."

**10MC10**

Lucas woke to the sound of the front door opening and closing followed by a roll of thunder. He slipped from the covers and checked on Lydia before leaving the room and then stepping outside. He found Cassie sitting on the porch steps, staring into the distance.

"You alright?" Lucas asked, taking a seat beside her.

Cassie shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

"...My little boy is sick… and he could be… could be…"

Cassie couldn't bring herself to say "dying" as Lucas put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"It'll be alright."

"And I can't even be in town! Almost a week and no word!"

"That's good. If something bad happened, they would have told us. Don't worry, I'll head to town first thing tomorrow morning and find out how Daniel's doing."

"Uncle Lucas, I can't stand the thought of losing him!"

Lucas held his daughter-in-law as tears continued to fall down her face.

"I know… it's all going to be alright."

Several moments of silence passed before Cassie sat up and started trying to wipe her tears away.

"I used to be able to keep this all inside… to block everything out and keep pushing forward… and then I met Mark and… I don't know what happened…"

"You allowed yourself to feel again, Cassie. It's alright. There's no reason you shouldn't let yourself cry."

"Aunt Milly's always so strong… Ma was always so strong…"

"First of all, you don't need to be comparing yourself to other women. Second of all, you'd be surprised how many times your Aunt Milly has had moments like these. There's nothing to be ashamed of, Cassie. There are a lot of unknowns and when those unknowns involve the life of you son… believe me, I know how hard it is."

"I… what if…"

"Those are two very dangerous words. We don't know what is going to happen and we are just going to have to wait and see."

Lucas again put his arm around Cassie as the tears fell harder down her cheeks. The thunder rolled across the land at lightning cracked, promising rain soon. As the storm got closer, Lucas finally stood and helped his daughter-in-law to her feet.

"We best be headed inside before it starts raining."

A section of the front room had been curtained off for Cassie and Matthew since Daniel has stayed in Lydia's room over the previous weekend. Cassie said goodnight and Lucas watched as she disappeared behind the hanging blankets. He returned to his bedroom and got underneath the covers.

"Is everything alright?" Milly asked.

"Cassie is worried… and understandably so."

"I wish there was a way that she could see him… I can't imagine what she's feeling."

"I just pray it'll all be over soon."

Lucas wrapped his arms around his wife and they drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later, Milly woke up to a strange smell in the house.

"...Lucas, wake up."

Lucas slowly roused as his wife shook him.

"What is it?"

"I think I smell smoke."

Sitting up, Lucas took a deep breath in and realized his wife was right. They both quickly got out of bed and looked around the house, but didn't see anything until Milly looked out the kitchen window.

"LUCAS!"

Lucas ran into the kitchen and saw his wife running out the back door, towards his son's home.

"Uncle Lucas, what..." Cassie stopped short as she looked out the door and saw that her house and barn were on fire.

They both ran up the hill behind Milly, grabbing buckets as they ran off the porch.

They reached the top of the hill only to realize that the entire house was engulfed by the fire and was beyond saving. Hearing the horses screaming, Cassie started to run inside the barn. Lucas reached out and pulled Cassie back.

"Stay here."

Milly and Cassie watched as Lucas ran inside the barn. They saw the horses and livestock run out of the barn one by one, but they both became worried the more time that passed without any sign of Lucas.

"Milly?" Micah called as he came up the hill.

Milly turned as Micah ran up to her.

"What happened?"

"Lightning must have struck."

Milly and Micah turned as Lucas came out of the barn, coughing and clenching his chest.

"Lucas!" Milly ran to her husband's side as Micah went to get water from the well.

"I tried…" Lucas coughed. "I couldn't get… them all…"

"Here, Lucas-boy."

Micah offered Lucas some water, which he readily accepted. After catching his breath, Lucas stood up straight and looked around, suddenly realizing his daughter-in-law wasn't there.

"Where's Cassie?!"

"She was just-" Milly stopped short as she realized Cassie had ran inside the barn.

Lucas took off after her and ran back inside the barn, shielding his head as a support beam came down.

"Cassie! Cassie!"

Lucas could hear a horse screaming and followed the sound to BlueBoy's stall where he saw Cassie struggling to get the door unlatched. He grabbed Cassie's arm, but she pulled away from him.

"Cassie it's too late, the roof is going to fall in!"

Cassie ignored Lucas's calls, determined to get BlueBoy out of the burning stall. Finally she was able to open the stall door and send BlueBoy out, only seconds before everything went black.

Lucas caught Cassie in his arms and carried her out of the barn. He set her on the ground as Micah threw a bucket of water on her, extinguishing the flame on her nightgown.

"Lucas, get her down to the house!" Milly exclaimed.

Lucas carrying Cassie in his arms, the three ran down the hill as the clouds finally let loose and rain began pouring from the sky.

Lucas carried Cassie to his bedroom and laid her on the bed as Micah lit the lamps around the room. Milly soon joined them and started tending to the burns on Cassie's neck, shoulder, and hands.

Lucas left the room, stating that he was going for Doc. He went into the kitchen and put some butter on the burns on his own hands before running out to the barn and saddling up.

**11MC11**

Hearing the front door to the clinic being thrown open, Andrew left his father's office and entered the waiting room to see Lucas standing there, soaking wet.

"There was a fire, Cassie went into the barn after one of the horses, she's unconscious at the ranch!"

"Let me get my wife."

"Your wife?! Andrew-"

"Lucas, my father and I have been around Mark and Daniel too much. With Cassie breastfeeding Matthew I can't risk it. Alyssa will know what to do."

Lucas followed Andrew to his home and waited on the porch as the man got his wife. Lucas and Andrew hitched the team to their buggy and Lucas was soon driving Alyssa to the ranch.

"How bad is she?"

"I don't know, her nightgown caught fire and she breathed in a lot of smoke. Milly was tending to her when I left to get Andrew."

"How did the fire start?"

"...My best guess is that lightning struck the house and the wind carried embers over to the barn."

"Did Matthew breathe any smoke in?"

"What? ...Oh, no, Cassie and Matthew have been staying at our place. Andrew was afraid that since Daniel's cough had started up at their house that they would have a higher chance of getting it if they stayed up there."

The storm made the ride to the ranch even longer than usual. They finally pulled into the yard and Lucas helped Alyssa down from the buggy before showing her to the bedroom.

"Where's Andrew?" Milly asked.

"He didn't want to risk exposing Cassie," Lucas explained.

The family anxiously waited as Alyssa tended to Cassie's burns. She finally finished bandaging Cassie and pulled the blanket over her.

"Keep the bandages clean and dry, changing them twice a day and putting this salve on there."

"What about her hands?" Milly asked.

"Still do the salve twice a day, but the burns aren't bad enough that she needs bandages. Just see to it that she doesn't wash dishes or do laundry for the next few days, she'll be fine. Lucas, let's go out to the kitchen so I can take a look at your hands."

"Lucas?" Milly worriedly asked.

"I'm fine, it's nothing severe."

Everyone made their way to the kitchen table and sat down as Alyssa tended to the burns on Lucas's hands.

"...You don't need bandages, but I want you to use the salve as well."

"Do you know how Daniel is doing?" Micah asked.

"I'm afraid I don't. Tonight was the first night Andrew has come by the house since Mark first brought him in; he didn't want to expose me or the children."

"Thank you for coming out, Alyssa," Lucas offered.

"I'm glad I could be of help."

They waited for the rain to let up before Lucas drove Alyssa back home. The sun was just beginning to color the sky as he pulled up to the Burrage's home.

"Thank you again, Alyssa."

"Let me know if there is anything at all that I can do."

Lucas put the Burrage's team away and saddled Razor before heading to the clinic. He stepped inside and waited until Andrew came into the room.

"Lucas, how is she?"

"She had same pretty bad burns, but Alyssa said she would be alright. How's Daniel?"

"The same, I'm afraid."

"Would you mind telling Mark…" Lucas's voice trailed off as a certain look came over the doctor's face. "Andrew, what is it?"

"Mark came down with the fever earlier this week."

"Why wasn't I told?!"

"Lucas, we couldn't risk exposing your family more by one of us going out there, and your family was still in the incubation period; we couldn't in good conscience send someone else out there to tell you."

"How bad is he?"

"He's getting weaker, but still holding to his own. You're safe coming in here to check in on them, but I wouldn't suggest spending long periods of time in here and I certainly can't risk you going in there. I don't want Cassie coming by here, either."

Lucas nodded in understanding before thanking the doctor and heading back home. Lucas spent some time gathering Mark and Cassie's horses and livestock before finally joining his wife in the kitchen.

"Did you stop at the clinic?"

Lucas nodded and took his wife's hands, looking deep into her eyes.

"...Daniel's the same, but…" Lucas lowered his voice to a whisper as he continued. "Mark… Mark has the fever now, too."

"Oh, Lucas…"

Lucas pulled his wife into his arms and ran his hand up and down her back.

"How are we going to tell Cassie?"

"...I don't know. I think… I think we should wait until she's on the mend."

"But if something were to happen…"

"She can't be there… no sense in worrying her more."

"I still think we should tell her. Did they say how bad it was?"

"He's holding on, but… he's getting weaker."

"Who?" Cassie asked as she came through the kitchen door. "Who's getting weaker?"

Lucas and Milly looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Daniel? Is he… he can't be..."

Lucas pulled Cassie into his arms.

"He's fighting, Cassie. That's all that matters."

As she slowly nodded, Lucas could feel Cassie starting to lose some of her balance and helped her sit down at the table.

"How are you feeling?"

"...It hurts some, but I'll be alright."

"What were you thinking going into that barn?"

"BlueBoy hadn't come out yet… I couldn't just let him die..."

"Cassie, that horse means a lot to Mark, but he's not worth your life!"

"We both got out alive, didn't we?"

As serious as the matter was, Milly couldn't help but faintly smile as she saw some of her niece's spirit shine through for the first time in a long while. She walked up behind Cassie and put a gentle hand on her arm.

"We're just glad you're alright."

**12MC12**

A few days later, Doc Burrage walked into the room to see Mark picking his son up from the cradle.

"Well, I'll say you look a lot better than you did a few days ago. Good to see you fully awake."

Mark walked to the bed and laid back down, Daniel wrapping his arms around him.

"Doc, how is he?"

"His fever broke yesterday morning." The doctor felt Mark's head before going on, "You still have one, but it's mild. How do you feel?"

"Sore, especially my throat." Mark coughed a few times before going on. "My head hurts, but not as bad as it was before."

"Good." Doc handed Mark a glass of water for Daniel, then one for the rancher. "I'll be checking on you two, but make sure you both drink plenty of water."

Mark nodded before asking how long they were going to be stuck in the clinic.

"We'll want to keep you here for a week after your temperature returns to normal."

"Have you seen Cassie? Do you know how she and Matthew are doing?"

Doc hesitated, knowing what Lucas had asked of them.

"...I haven't seen her, only your Pa's been stopping by. Everyone at the ranch is healthy, but we didn't want Cassie coming in here since she's breastfeeding Matthew."

Mark nodded in understanding and thanked the doctor before the man left. He looked down at his son and gently smiled.

"Looks like we made it, Partner."

Daniel opened his eyes and looked up at his Pa.

"We go 'ome?"

"Soon…" Mark bent down and gave his son a kiss on the head. "Soon."

**13MC13**

The following day, Lucas returned home from town with news that they could bring Daniel home in a week, intentionality omitting details about Mark.

It was a very long week as the McCains waited for the day they could bring Mark and Daniel home. When that day finally came, Cassie left Matthew with Milly and she and Lucas drove into town.

Andrew greeted the two as they entered the office.

"Good to see both of you. My father is back there giving Mark some last minute instructions, they should be out soon. Lucas, I'd advise that Mark not do any heavy lifting for the next week; he's still a little weak, but…"

All too late, Andrew saw Lucas shaking his head no.

"Weak?" Cassie asked in alarm. "Why? What happened?"

"... I'm sorry, Lucas, I didn't know you didn't tell her."

"Didn't tell me what?!"

Lucas turned Cassie around and put a hand on her shoulder.

"...He's alright now, but Mark… he came down with scarlet fever shortly after he brought Daniel in."

"He what?! How could you not-"

Mark came running into the room with his son, having heard his wife yelling.

"Cassie, what's wrong? Are you-" Mark stopped short as he saw the burns on Cassie's neck. "What happened?!"

Mark let go of Daniel's hand, allowing him to run to Cassie, calling, "Mama! Mama!"

Cassie knelt down and wrapped her arms around her son as Mark strode towards her. He dropped to his knees and put his hands on both sides of his wife's face, looking her over.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?! How could you keep this from me?!"

"Keep what from you?"

"Cassie," Lucas began, "...Mark didn't ask me not to say anything. I… I didn't want to worry you any more."

"You didn't want me to worry?!" Cassie cried.

Mark quickly realized what his wife had just found out and why she was so upset.

"I'm fine," Mark promised, giving her a kiss. "What happened to you?"

"...The house and barn caught fire. I went in to get BlueBoy and…"

"What?!" Mark yelled, standing to face Andrew and Doc Burrage. "Why wasn't I told this?!"

The doctors simply looked to Lucas, who avoided eye contact with his son.

Mark picked Daniel up and helped his wife to her feet before leading her to the door.

"Mark…"

"I don't have anything to say to you."

Lucas watched as his son stormed out of the clinic. The door slammed shut behind the three of them, Lucas letting out a heavy sigh.

"...I warned you, Lucas," Andrew commented.

"Not the time, Son."

"...He's right, Doc. You both warned me. My wife warned me. Micah warned me. I just didn't listen."

Lucas waited a few minutes before leaving the office. He quickly saw that the buckboard was empty and headed to the hotel to see if his son and daughter-in-law had gone there.

"Lou, have you seen Mark and Cassie?"

"No… haven't seen 'em fer weeks. Daniel still sick? What has the doc said?"

"Thanks, Lou."

Lucas stopped by the marshal's office, but didn't see Johnny there. He spent quite a while searching town before finally making his way to the livery.

"Nils, have you seen Mark or Cassie?"

"Sure, they came by about forty-five minutes ago and asked to borrow a buckboard, why?"

"Never mind, thanks."

Lucas raced the team home, hardly letting the horses come to a stop before jumping down and running inside.

"They've already gone, Lucas," Milly called from the couch.

"But where? I didn't see them on the road."

"Probably took the backroads, knowing you would be coming home," Micah commented.

"Did they say anything?"

"...Mark just came in here, took Matthew, grabbed Matthew and Cassie's things, and left," Milly replied. "He didn't say a word to me. Lucas, what happened?"

"...I didn't listen to you two, that's what."

**14MC14**

Johnny and Lou sat in their kitchen that evening, staring across the table at Mark and Cassie, trying to find something to say.

"He wouldn't even look at me," Mark said, shaking his head. "Not telling me what happened when I got shot, before Cassie and I got married… that was one thing. But this… keeping information from both of us…"

"He was just tryin' to protect the two of ya," Lou finally replied. "I know it doesn't make what he did right, but he did it out of love."

"And what was he supposed to tell me if Mark had died?!" Cassie cried. "I knew your husband was dying, but I thought it best that you didn't know?! I didn't think it was important enough to mention?!"

"He's alright, Cassie," Johnny reminded.

"That's not the point," Mark declared. "The point is that this family is built on trust. And if I can't trust my own father to tell me when my wife is hurt in a fire… if I can't trust him enough to tell me when my home burns to the ground…"

"He had to have been planning on telling you, Mark. It's not like it's something he could have hidden."

"Uncle Johnny, you don't understand!"

"I understand, I'm just trying to help the two of you understand a little better."

"Understand what? That pulling something like this is alright?"

"Mark, calm down and listen. I'm not telling you that what he did was right. I'm just trying to help you understand his point of view. You were both being taken care of, but neither of you were in a position where you could be of help to or go see the other. I'm sure he didn't want the two of you sitting there for two weeks, worrying."

"When Aunt Milly got sick the second time, I didn't hide things from him like Aunt Milly wanted me to! I was honest, not only because I was concerned about her, but because I also knew that as her husband he had a right to know!" Cassie exclaimed. "Able to see Mark or not, Uncle Lucas should have told me!"

"Yes, he should have," Lou began, "But he didn't. Now the two of ya have to decide what to do with that. You love Lucas and Milly; don't let one mistake-"

"Two mistakes," Mark corrected.

"Ye are impossible!" Lou declared. "One mistake, two mistakes, ten mistakes; don't let it ruin the rest of your lives!"

"I'm going to give it to you straight," Johnny began, "You two can eaither sit here and cry over spilled milk, or you can grow up a little and work things out with Lucas. Take it from someone who never made amends with their father; you want to choose the latter."

**15MC15**

Lucas came into town later that week to again stand shift at the marshal's office. After doing his initial rounds, Lucas stopped in at the hotel.

"Mr. McCain," Laura greeted from the desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Mind if I take a look at the register?"

Laura hesitantly closed the book and took it off the counter.

"...I'm sorry, but Lou told me to tell you… she said you still need a warrant."

Lucas sighed and shook his head.

"Laura, I know that they're somewhere in town because Mark is still working the range. All I need to know is if they're here or not. That way I can start looking elsewhere if I need to."

"...I'm sorry… but I just can't."

"...I understand…"

Lucas walked back to the livery and walked up to Nils, who was working on a horse shoe.

"Lucas, good to see you."

"Nils," the rancher greeted. "Has Mark been borrowing a horse from you these last few days?"

"He rented one from me a few days ago, but just for the afternoon. Why?"

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No, why? He missing?"

"Not exactly."

"Lucas, what's going on? You, Mark, Johnny… you've all been acting kinda funny the last few days."

"We just have some problems at the ranch. See you later, Nils."

As afternoon turned to evening, Lucas spent time at the office going through wanted posters and filing reports. It was nearing ten o'clock when he heard a ruckus starting over at the saloon. He checked his rifle and headed that way, stopping just inside the swinging doors to take in the chaotic scene in front of him. Lucas tried firing his rifle into the air, but that did little in light of all the other gun fire in the saloon. He approached the closest drunk with a firearm and easily took his pistol away from him. Lucas made his way around the room, collecting guns until he finally got to the fist fight between Dwayne Higgins and Jeffery Colt. He tried breaking it up, but soon found himself in the middle of the fight. Ducking to avoid a punch from Higgins, Lucas swung, punching Jeffery in the gut. He turned and threw a punch at Dwayne just as Jeffery tackled Lucas from behind. He felt himself being turned over and saw Jeffery getting ready to throw a punch at his face when someone suddenly pulled the man off of him.

"Higgins, Colt, that's enough," Mark ordered as he cocked his rifle. "Hands where I can see them."

As the two men backed away from him, Lucas slowly stood and accepted his rifle from his son. Mark gestured with his rifle for the men to get moving.

Without saying anything, father and son walked the two drunks over to the jail. Lucas locked the two men up and joined Mark in the front office.

"Thanks for saving my hide," Lucas said. "...What were you doing out here so late?"

"Cassie and I were on our way over to talk to you."

"You and Cassie?" He asked in surprise.

"...We decided we had been avoiding you long enough. I told her to wait back at the hotel lobby when I saw the trouble you were in at the saloon."

"...Son, I…"

"Why don't we head over to the hotel?"

Lucas nodded and followed Mark over to the hotel lobby. Cassie stood as they entered the building and the three of them walked into the deserted restaurant to sit down.

"Mark, I was wrong to tell Doc not to say anything about Cassie. And Cassie, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Mark. ...I have my reasons, but that doesn't really matter. I am deeply sorry and I hope the two of you will forgive me."

Both of them nodded before Mark replied.

"I apologize for the way I acted, Pa. I should have heard you out and I shouldn't have just left. Ignoring you wasn't the answer."

"I asked for it. ...I of all people should have known better than to keep something like that from the two of you. I wanted to protect you… and I ended up doing just the opposite. ...I know it may take a while for you to believe this, but I mean it when I say I won't ever do something like this again."

"Thanks, Pa."

"...So I'm assuming that you're not giving up on reaching, considering you've worked every day this week."

"No," Mark chuckled. "...I just needed a little time to cool down."

"We both did," Cassie admitted.

"So when are you planning on coming home?"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Pa?"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't exactly have a place to go home to."

"Lydia can sleep in our bedroom, you all can stay at the house until we rebuild your home."

"...Well, this project might take a few months. With the money Mr. Hanes left me… I was thinking of building something a little bigger than what we had. Cassie and I hope to have some girls, too, so we'd want to build another bedroom for when that happens, and considering how many guests we have at the ranch… I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a guest bedroom or two, as well."

"And?" Cassie asked with raised eyebrows.

"...And Cassie wants me to put a water closet in, as well as a tub room."

"Just how big were you thinking?" Lucas asked.

"...I think a two story should do."

"I can't wait to see the plans for the barn," Lucas teased.

"The barn will stay the same," Mark assured. "But… there was one thing I did want to ask you about…"

**16MC16**

Micah was working in the corral with some of the horses the following afternoon as Milly hung laundry. Lydia was playing on the porch when she suddenly looked up and called for Milly.

"Mama! Mama look! Mark 'ome!"

Milly came out from behind the laundry and smiled as she saw her son driving a buckboard with his wife and sons beside him, Lucas riding Razor behind them.

"Whoa," Mark called as he brought the team to a stop.

Mark let Daniel jump down from the buckboard before helping his wife down. He then turned and gave his Ma a hug.

"Sorry I stormed out on you; I should have explained," Mark apologized.

"I'm just glad you're home," Milly replied as she gave her son another hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Daniel and I are just fine." Mark bent down and picked his son up. "Aren't we, Partner?"

Milly turned and gave Cassie a more gentle hug before taking Matthew from her.

"And how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt any more."

"I hope this means everyone is home to stay," Micah called as he walked up to the family.

"Where else would we go?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Mark," Lydia began, "Where you stay? Your house burned-ed."

"Well, Pa said Cass and I could stay in your room for a while," Mark answered as he knelt down in front of his sister. "You mind if we live with you until we build our house?"

"Yay! Daniel, you come with me!"

Lydia took her nephew's hand and the two ran inside. Mark chuckled, shaking his head as he stood.

"How long do you think it will take to rebuild?" Milly asked.

"Well… that's the thing. We want to do a little more than rebuild. I was planning on us living in town until the house was done, but-"

"But I won't hear of it," Lucas finished for his son.

"What are you changing?" Micah asked.

"Oh, just a few minor details… the floor plan might be stretched a little… two stories instead of one… the location is gonna be a little different…"

"Minor details?" Micah laughed.

"Where are you going to build?" Milly asked.

"Cassie and I are getting a little tired of trudging up and down that hill everyday, so I was thinking right about… there." As Mark spoke, he turned his Ma towards the empty space beside the existing house.

"Oh, Mark!" Milly happily exclaimed.

Mark put an arm around his Ma and smiled.

"I thought it might be a little easier on you and Cassie, doing laundry and gardening and that sort of thing together, too."

"When will you start?"

"I'm going to put the order in for the lumber tomorrow. We'll start when it gets here… probably two or three weeks."

"Sure you're not biting off more than you can chew?" Micah asked. "With the cattle and everything…"

"He's been doing that since before he could talk," Lucas quipped. "Why stop now?"

The family spent most of the day clearing the rubble from the younger McCains' house and barn. The day was filled with laughter and playful banter, as well as Lucas and Milly telling Mark and Cassie to take it easier.

As Lucas was reading a story to his daughter and eldest grandson that night, he saw Mark leave the house with his rifle. After he was finished with the book, he started taking the children off his lap.

"One more Papa? Please?" Lydia asked.

"P'ease?" Daniel echoed.

"No, it's time for you to go to bed," Milly called as she came from the kitchen.

"You too," Cassie told her son.

"Papa Micah read us story?" Lydia asked.

"Papa Micah already went to bed," Lucas replied. "Where the two of you should be."

Lucas kissed them both goodnight and sent them off to their mothers. As Cassie and Milly disappeared into the bedrooms, Lucas grabbed his rifle and headed outside. He checked the barn and up the hill for Mark, but didn't see his son anywhere. Thinking his son had gone out to their "spot," Lucas headed that way, but didn't find Mark there either. Remembering one last place, Lucas headed to the northeast corner of the property.

Lucas came up behind his son, who stood in front of a cross with his hat in hand.

"You alright, Mark?"

Mark turned around to see his Pa standing there. He looked back towards the cross as he replied.

"...Cassie wanted Daniel to go with us. If I had let him… he wouldn't have gotten sick and… Pa, if he had died it would've been my-"

"Stop right there, Son. If you had let him, you all would have been in that house when it caught fire. I know what it's like to sit there, holding your boy in your arms when he's sick and hurting and you can't do anything about it. But Daniel's alright. And because you didn't let him go, and he stayed with us, and he got sick, no one got trapped inside the house."

When Mark didn't respond, Lucas walked closer to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mark, you can't sit here and blame yourself."

Mark slowly nodded in understanding. They both walked to a fallen log and sat down, Mark running his hand through his hair.

"...It was really hard, Pa… to be able to do nothing besides hold him. To bathe him in cold water as he begged me not to…" Mark briefly paused before going on. "...Every day I don't think it's possible for me to love them any more than I do. But then every day I wake up and put my arms around Cassie… I look into my boys' faces… and Pa, it almost hurts."

The lump in Lucas's throat continued to swell as he put an arm around his son and tried to find his voice.

"...I know, Son."

Mark turned and looked up at Lucas.

"I love you, Pa."

"I love you too, Son." Lucas closed his eyes as he pulled his boy close. "I love you too…"


End file.
